Aquilattor
Aquilattor is a large Bird-Wyvern that lives in forested Areas and is first introduced in Monster Hunter: United Worlds. Physiology and Apperance Aquilattor is a large bird Wyvern with an eagle-like Body. It has dark-blue feathers and a red crest on it´s head. This crest Looks somewhat like a star. Male Aquilattor´s Crests are larger than the ones of females. Aquilattor have sharp, blade-like feathers, wich they can launch at enemies. These feathers are curved like boomerangs. They have sharp beaks with pointy fangs. Aquilattors use their tail for balance and better Control during flight. Aquilattor is the fastest known Monster in the air. Aquilattor are social creatures that often interact with conspecifics. They stay together with their mate for the rest of their live. Aquilattor use their plated wings as shields to defend from attacks. Behavior Aquilattor are active during the day. They hunt smaller Prey alone, but hunt bigger creatures in a pair. They mainly eat Aptonoth, but also eat Monsters like Great Dakkis and Basals. They accept a few other species in their territory. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Aquilattor places near the middle of the Food chain. Behavior towards other monsters Aquilattor fight against stronger opponents in pairs or even larger Groups. They tolerate smaller Monsters in their territory. Tracks Aquilattor have extremely bird-like footprints. They often leave feathers behind. Specific Locale Interactions None Special Behavior Contrary to their size, Aquilattor are very social. They hunt, fight, breed and even live in pairs. Cutscenes The hunter is send out to do the quest "Queen of the Grasslands" in wich he/she has to hunt a Rathian in the Green Grasslands. When he/she enters Area 7, or "The Grassland-Wyvern-Nest" he/she will see a Rathian feeding on the carcass of a Young Aquilattor. Suddenly another, grown-up Aquilattor Bursts into the nest attacks the Rathian. The Rathian will dispel it, but the Aquilattor will manage to cut off it´s tail. The quest then continues. In the quest "Fear of feathers" the hunter is send out to hunt a Aquilattor. As he/she enters Area 14, or "The eagle´s nest" they will find a few feathers. Suddenly a shrill screech can be heard and a Aquilattor swoops down. It lands and the fight Begins. Theme Aquilattor has the following theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVSCmM_XpbA&index=1&list=PLB-O2GTFANKVfz_ZFaFK6Oy4KRjl5n2_F Rage and Tired States Raged State: When enraged, the crest on Aquillator´s head will rise. Tired State: When tired, Aquilattor will drag it´s wings along the Floor. Mounts If Aquilattor isn´t succesfully mounted, it will shoot feathers from it´s tail at the hunter, before throwing him/her of. Ecological Information In-Game Description Habitat Information Aquilattor mainly live in forested areas. Ecological Niche Aquilattor is hunted by Apex-predators only. It doesn´t have any enemies on the Ground and has unchallenged Speed during flight. Biological Adaptations Aquilattor´s ancestors still had ordinary soft feathers. They developed hard, protective feathers. Taxonomy * Order:Saurischia * Suborder:Bird Feet * Infraoder:Bird Wyvern * Family:Aquilattor Battle Normal Mode * Tail Swipe * Ram * Bite * Swoop: Aquilattor will fly up to swoop down to the hunter * Feather-Shot: Aquilattor fires a feather at the hunter * Wing-Shield: Aquilattor protects itself with it´s wings * Backflip * Peck: Aquilattor pecks at the hunter * Claw-swipe: Aquilattor attacks the hunter with it´s Talons. * Aquilattor has a somewhat similar attack-pattern to Aquilattor Rage Mode * Aquilattor sharpens it´s feathers. When fired, they will cause bleeding Breakable Parts * Head * Wings * Tail Physical Effectiveness * Head: Cut:★, Smash:★★, Shot: ★★★ * Wings: Cut:★, Smash:★, Shot:★ * Body: Cut:★★, Smash:★, Shot:★ * Legs: Cut:★, Smash:★★★, Shot:★★ * Tail: Cut:★★★, Smash:★, Shot:★ Element Effectiveness * Fire;★★ * Water:★ * Ice:★★ * Dragon:✖ * Thunder:★★★ * Earth:★ * Wind:✖ Shiny Item Drops Material Drops: * Wyvern Tear * Large Wyvern Tear * Aquilattor Scale (+) * Aquilattor Talon (+) * Aquilattor Feather (+) Interactions with other monsters Stemaricas v.s. Aquilattor: When a Rathian enters the area, the Stemaricas will fly towards it. The Rathian will roar at it and try to Poison it with a tail flip, but the Stemaricas will block the attack with it´s wings. The Rathian will flinch and try to attack the Stemaricas with a bite, but it will miss and the Bird Wyvern will dispel it. (Winner: Stemaricas) Stemaricas v.s. Aquilattor: When a Tigrex enters the area, the Stemaricas will try to flee, but the Tigrex will pounce on it´s back and push it to the Ground. The Stemaricas will swipe at it with it´s wings, making it flinch. The Bird Wyvern will then flee (Winner: Tie, both take Damage) Stemaricas v.s.Aquilattor: When a Rathalos enters the area, it will roar at the Aquilattor. The Bird Wyvern will fly up and divebomb into the Rathalos. They will wrestle on the Ground and bite at each other, until the Rathalos manages to dispel it, by Shooting a fire-beam at the Aquilattor. It will then flee (Winner: Tie, both take Damage) Equipment Weapons Initial Final Armor Blademaster Skills: Attack Up (Large), Evasion +2, Blocking Reflex, Sharp Sword +2, Thunder Res -20 Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank = Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:FrostSpino